Falling in Love With a Baker's Dozen
by Sketchy-d00d
Summary: Bilbo baggins loves baking. He attends Middle Earth University in attempts to be able to open his own bakery. Selling cupcakes to the campus students has little perks when the jocks always pick on you. And to make matters worse he has to share his tiny dorm room with an undesired roommate, Thorin Oakenshield–AKA the newest jock in town. Bagginshield. Baker!AU/Bakery!AU


**_Hello (I spelt that with a "w" at the end on paper. What even) fans of the Hobbit universe! To both my new and not so new readers; I'd like to thank you for your support and encouragement. Every read/review/favourite/follow counts. Maybe you only read, maybe you only follow/favourite. Whatever it is I thank your it means a lot to me. I don't think I'd have 90 plus fics if it wasn't for you._**

 ** _I've made a Twitter specifically for my fanfics, I'll be giving updates on in-progress work, sharing links to really awesome fics, and giving small updates on my personal life. My username is TheKrystalCat for those of you interested. (I know, soooo original *gross sobbing*)_**

 ** _Alright, so I've been reading a lot of bakery/baking AUs and I really like the idea (why did I capitalise that!?). So undecided, "Why not the Hobbit?" Partial dedication to the awesome steelgray, the rest of the dedication is to my lovely readers._**

 ** _Edit: I swore I wouldn't start uploading until I had it all written out on paper but here I am. This is just the prologue and I don't plan on uploading anymore until I get finished with at least chapter 9._**

 ** _I've created a beta profile and I thought you guys should know. Anyway; onward!_**

 _::\/::_

 _Prologue_

Bilbo Baggins loved baking. That's why he's gone to a university that offered business and culinary courses. He wanted to open his own bakery. As soon as he finished school he planned on doing just that. He could imagine every detail, he even had a name picked out. _The Shire_. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen it or even what it meant but he liked it. It had a nice ring to it.

Until he could open his bakery, however, he was stuck selling to the other campus students. And not many of them took too well to a young man baking and selling cupcakes. Especially the jocks. They loved picking on him.

Bilbo sighed as he pulled the cupcake tray out of the oven and put it on his tiny counter to cool. He momentarily contemplated which frosting to make before settling on a plain vanilla buttercream. He checked his ingredients for sugar pearls and smiled when he found them.

He was just finishing up putting frosting on the last cupcake when there was a knock on his dorm room door. He sighed, putting his sugar pearls down to answer the door.

He was only slightly confused to find the headmaster standing there. Until he saw the other person, that is.

"Can I help you?" Bilbo asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he was.

"Bilbo Baggins," said the headmaster in response, his deep voice rumbling pleasantly. Everything about the headmaster seemed pleasant, it seemed to be part of his character. From the faint scent of pipe smoke about him to the way he treated his students. He treated the student body as equals rather than incompetent things. The students tended to call him 'Gandalf the Grey' due to his seemingly solely grey wardrobe.

Gandalf rumbled at Bilbo's unimpressed look. "This," he said, clapping a hand on the other person's shoulder, "is your new roommate, Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo looked at Thorin and back at Gandalf. "I'm sorry, what? Roommate?" He glanced between them again, bewildered. "You can't be serious."

Gandalf rumbled again. "Oh but I am. When you applied for Middle Earth University you were agreeing that you could be roomed with another student, even if to start out you had the room to yourself. You were agreeing that, if necessary, you would share your room with another student."

Bilbo pursed his lips and opened the door wider, realising this was a battle not easily won. "There's not another bed so I don't know where you expect him to sleep." Of course, Bilbo's bed was large enough to share but he wasn't going to offer that. He didn't even know Thorin!

Gandalf had opened his mouth to respond but Thorin cut him off. "I will sleep on the floor, Gandalf. It is no trouble at all." He looked up at Gandalf. "At my last school there were too many students in the male dorms. I shared a dorm with my cousins Kili and Fili as well as a ballet student named Legolas. Fili and Kili share a bed and Legolas insisted on having one to himself. I was left with the floor."

Gandalf nodded slightly. "Well that settles that." He looked at bilbo again. "There's one more thing," he handed Bilbo a small package that the shorter hadn't realised he was holding. "This was in my mailbox addressed to you."

Bilbo looked at it skeptically before taking it. "Thank you."

Gandalf nodded and grinned. "Are those cupcakes I smell?"

Bilbo sighed. He went inside and returned with a cupcake. Three sugar pearls adorned the frosting and Gandalf smiled wider. "Thank you. I will be back later this week for the usual."

Bilbo said nothing and watched Gandalf leave. With a long suffering sigh he closed the door and looked at Thorin. Before he could say anything, however, Thorin spoke.

"Didn't you read the fine print?" He then turned and set down his box to unpack.


End file.
